


Marked: Diadem of the Sun

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Post canon, Some Romance, Soulmate AU, eleteo, marked soulmate au, matena, mentions of carzel, rafictor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Mateo's confidence, skill and devotion is tested when an old threat rises from the shadows, shattering his world and launching him on a journey to seek out a legendary artifact rumored to have the power needed to save the kingdom he serves and the queen he loves.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Rafa de Alva/Victor Delgado
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my "Marked: Eleteo Soulmate AU" series. After Coronation Day aired, I really wanted to write Mateo's journey in the post canon timeline with post canon character dynamics, so I decided to scrap my old "The Magic Transcends" fic and rework it into this. This fic has been in the works for a few months now and I am excited to start sharing this new project with you!

Sunday dinner used to be a quiet affair in the de Alva home. It was predictable. Comfortable. Something Mateo looked forward to every week. That was, however, before the "de Alva" home had become the "Delgado" home. Now, everything felt out of place and awkward—HE felt out of place and awkward. Coming home didn't feel so much like home any longer. Not with the new additions to their—family. 

It wasn't that Mateo didn't like Victor and Carla. They were excellent magic students and had even become comrades-in-arms who he'd fought side by side with to protect Avalor on more than one occasion. Not only that, but they were friends. But watching his mother making eyes at Victor? And the way he put his hands on her? And the constant kissing! It was a bit much, if you asked him.

"Don't make that face," Carla hissed, interrupting Mateo's musing with an elbow to the ribs from her seat beside him at the table. "You and your queen are a thousand times more gross than they are. And the rest of us have to suffer it every single day at the palace."

Mateo sighed. Then there was the whole suddenly having a sister thing, not that anything had changed much between him and Carla. They still teased and bickered and picked on each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. In spite of their rival-like tendencies, they had developed an easy friendship over the past few years since she'd turned over. 

"Elena and I are not gross," he protested, his cheeks flushing at the accusation. "How can you stand it, though?" Mateo attempted to divert the topic away from his own love life, nodding towards the overt displays of affection across the table while rubbing at his ribs where she'd jabbed him. 

"Easy, I just remember how much worse it could be when I look at you," Carla replied sweetly. 

Mateo shot a withering look in her direction before letting out another deep sigh and turning his attention back to his bowl. 

"What's the matter, _mijo_?" Rafa asked, her tone heavy with concern. "Is there not enough cilantro? I told your papa—" she turned back to chastise Victor over his cilantro judgement skills.

It took every ounce of self control Mateo possessed to not visibly cringe at the word "papa". He was happy for his mother and, in spite of the strangeness of having two of Avalor's formerly most wanted criminals join his family, had fully supported the marriage. He truly did believe they had changed. He wasn't so sure, however, about calling Victor his "papa". Mateo was 22 years old and had been perfectly fine without a dad for the better part of two decades, thank you very much. Why should that change now?

"No, mamá," he shook his head, smiling. "The _sopa_ is perfect. I'm just—a little tired. I guess."

Immediately snapping her full attention to her son, she eyed him critically. "Are you ok? Are you feeling well? You haven't been out on another one of those dangerous missions, have you?"

"Aye, Rafa, you can see that he's fine," Victor assured her in a soothing tone, resting a hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You worry too much. Isn't that right, _son_?" The older man grinned and winked, knowing full well how Mateo felt about the whole uncomfortable not-father-son thing between them.

Rafa glanced at her husband, completely unaware of the muscle tightening in her son's jaw. It caught Mateo off guard when she relaxed and nodded. He was far too used to her fussing over him. Usually this would have been the point where he sighed in resignation and sat back to allow her to get it out of her system. Yet another new development he would need to figure out how he felt about. 

Releasing a sharp breath through his nose, Mateo reassured her. "I'm fine, mamá, really. And no," he shook his head, running a hand through his hair when his curls fell into his eyes. "No dangerous missions. Most of the trouble that pops up these days is easily handled by the royal guards."

That much was true. Mostly. There had been recent reports of temple looting in the mountains and some alleged cult causing trouble in some of the outlying the villages. But seeing as the guards were still doing their own investigation, his mother didn't need to know about that yet. 

At his word, Rafa pressed her hands to her heart and released a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens. I—I almost can't believe that Avalor has been fully at peace for nearly two years. Of course, our queen is more than capable of keeping the peace, just—after losing Ni—" she paused, biting her lip and glancing sidelong at her husband. "It's been so long." She finished quietly, reaching across the table to pat Mateo's hand. "I'm just glad you're finally safe, mijo."

Mateo simply smiled, appreciating the sentiment, even if it was misplaced. He was the royal wizard and had sworn to defend the kingdom against any and all threats. That meant he was never safe, not really. Not only that, but he was personally committed to standing between his queen and any threat. 

Rafa's expression quickly shifted, from soft adoration to that stern mom glare that Mateo knew well. "But safe or no, your hair is getting completely out of control! You should let me cut it—" She reached out to ruffle her fingers in his hair.

"Ack! No, mamá! I'm growing it out!" Mateo protested, leaning in his chair away from her touch, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. It was true, he was growing it out. The trouble was it had reached that awkward stage where he couldn't tie it back, nor would it stay combed in place.

"Ooh! That reminds me!" Carla quickly interjected before Rafa could reply, deftly turning the conversation away from Mateo. He made a mental note to thank her later—she may be a pain sometimes, but she tended to have his back when he needed it. "I heard Princess Isa will be leaving for Satu in a few days? And the chancellor is going too?"

Rafa's eyebrows knit together at this news and she turned her attention to Carla, who was now casually eyeing her water as she swirled it around in her cup. "Oh? This is news to me. Why would Naomi and the princess be going all the way to Satu? What do you know about this, Mateito?"

"Yeah, Mateito," Carla repeated, emphasizing the childish nickname, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Please enlighten us."

Mateo shot a glare at Carla before turning before replying to his mother, "Isa is going to be studying at the university in Satu as part of an inter-kingdom exchange program, and Naomi is going to go to help her get settled since Elena can't get away from her duties right now."

"But doesn't Naomi have duties of her own? She's been quite busy organizing programs and festivals and trade agreements all around the city these past years—and doing an impressive job. But still, I can't help but wonder how she can get away from all of that?"

"Well, Esteban has been assisting her, so he'll probably take over the day to day things while she's gone." Mateo shrugged. "Besides, Naomi has business with King Toshi. Something about finalizing a trade agreement to increase rice imports. The timing just happened to work out for her to travel with Isa."

At the mention of the former chancellor, Rafa's expression darkened. "That horrible Esteban?" she asked, incredulous. "The queen isn't going to allow him back into power, is she? Not after everything he did?"

If he was being honest, Mateo had had his doubts at first. It was hard to put aside the idea that the man had been Avalor's most dangerous criminal—a criminal Mateo himself had dedicated countless hours to trying to track down. Not only that, but he'd hurt Elena so deeply— an unforgivable offense, really. However, as soon as Mateo heard Elena's firsthand account of what had happened in that final battle with the time shade, he'd been convinced.

"Mamá, we've been through this," Mateo sighed. Honestly, he wasn't sure what offended his mother more—the fact that Esteban had served under Shuriki or the fact that he'd eaten her gingerbread likeness and murdered her favorite houseplant. "He sacrificed everything to save Elena." A lump formed in Mateo's throat at the thought of his beautiful queen, his soul partner, being cursed to an eternity as a stone effigy. 

Anyone who loved Elena that much was automatically a friend of his, that was just how Mateo felt. But he knew his mother would need more than that to see the truth. "And without Elena, I would still be stuck in that stone plaque and those two," he gestured to Carla and Victor, who had been uncharacteristically quiet as they listened, "would still be hopping around as peabunnies."

"Hmph. Perhaps," Rafa replied through pursed lips, an expression that Mateo knew revealed that she was reluctantly considering his argument. 

"You should know firsthand that people can change and should be allowed to make up for their mistakes, " Mateo reiterated, glancing sidelong at his stepsister beside him.

"For whatever it's worth," Victor finally spoke, his voice quiet. "I know him as well as anyone and I believe he has changed just as much as I have."

Rafa's expression softened as she met his gaze, her hand automatically reaching to squeeze his as she simply watched her husband for a long moment before flicking her attention back to Mateo, a question in the furrows of her eyebrows. "Wait, they aren't going to leave before the Elena's birthday, are they?"

"No, of course not." Mateo shook his head, shoving a stray curl behind his ear, vaguely wondering if there wasn't some master level spell that might hold his hair out of his face until it was long enough to tie back. "Elena's birthday is tomorrow. Isa and Naomi leave with the tide a few morning after that."

"Speaking of Elena's birthday," Carla chimed in with a wicked grin that Mateo did not trust. "What are you getting for your girlfriend, little Mateito?" Her eyes sparkled with teasing laughter.

Mateo just rolled his eyes. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Pfft. Like I care about surprises. It's not my birthday," Carla scoffed, earning a chuckle from her father. "I just wanted to know if you had a gift in mind or if you still needed to go shopping. For some jewelry? A ring, perhaps?"

Rafa perked up at that, her expression brightening. "A ring? You didn't tell me you were giving Elena a ring? This is wonderful news!"

"What?! No! I never said that!" Mateo protested, eyes wide as he shook his head vehemently. His face flooded with color from being put on the spot. "I—I got her a designer silk shawl from Paraiso! Why would you say—Or assume—???"

"Aye, Mateo," his mother shook her head, disappointed. "It's been two years. I'm not getting any younger and I want to meet my grandchildren!"

It had been a mistake to take a bite at that moment, for at those words, Mateo spluttered, nearly choking on his soup. Carla slapped him on the back a few times until he was breathing normally again. 

"I'm sorry mamá," Mateo finally replied, looking away, uncomfortable. "I have no plans to give Elena a ring of any kind anytime soon." 

The table was quiet at that, Rafa looking rather disappointed until Carla broke the silence, her tone overly sweet, "Well, on that note, maybe Mateo and I can do the dishes for you, mamá Rafa while you two go do whatever it is you usually do after dinner that I don't want to know about."

"That makes two of us," Mateo grumbled, earning another elbow to the ribs. 

Rafa beamed at Carla. While she'd adored raising her son all these years, Mateo knew that it filled her with great joy to have a daughter to mother, grown though Carla Delgado was. "Such a good girl," she cooed, rising from her seat. "I would like that very much. Thank you, _mija_."

"Aye, Carlita," Victor agreed with a smile, getting to his feet and slipping an arm around Rafa's shoulders. "She's always been such a great helper." He pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "Come Rafa. The full moon is out, It's a perfect evening for a walk along the cliffs, don't you think?"

Once it was agreed, the couple left the room and Mateo sighed as he got to work collecting the plates. 

"What's with the long face?" Carla asked, hefting the large serving bowl from the center of the table and hauling it to the sink. "You're so starry eyed around your queen I assumed you two were planning to marry sooner rather than later."

"We honestly haven't discussed it in detail," Mateo replied as he began scraping the scraps into the waste container. "And she's busy. She doesn't need me pressuring her into a marriage. If she wanted to get married, she'd let me know."

Carla made a scoffing noise, raising incredulous eyebrows. "Really? You're joking right? We both know she's too busy giving everyone around her advice to think about what she wants. Besides, isn't this what you two did for years before you finally got together? Staring at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking while not admitting your feelings?"

"That's not exactly how things went..."

"Really? Because you sure could have fooled me? What kind of boy runs off and leaves a cute girl behind because he can't bear to "keep Elena waiting"," she did a poor squawking imitation of Mateo's voice before continuing, "Unless that other girl held something more important than the affection and admiration of a mysterious stranger?"

"The loyal kind that pledged his life to serving the crown princess?" Mateo couldn't help but glare at the mention of her Rita deception so long ago.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Well, take it from me, I could see even back then that you two had a thing and I have a feeling history is repeating itself."

"What's the rush, though?" he protested. "We're still young and there's plenty of time to worry about that stuff later. Besides," he turned away, focusing his attention on pumping water into the sink basin as his tone shifted, becoming quiet as he paused to touch the magical tattoo on his arm that had grown significantly since it'd first appeared almost four years prior. "I don't know that we'll ever get married."

This surprised Carla, her head snapping up to look at him. "Wait, what? Why would you even say that? You two are clearly in love! It's disgusting, honestly."

Mateo snorted. "Well, I mean. She is a queen." He said this simply as if that were all the explanation needed.

"And?"

"And I'm not."

"Well, that much was obvious," she said dryly, raising an eyebrow. 

"You know what I mean! Seeing as I'm not royal at all, there's probably some bylaw against it or something. Either way, she deserves better."

"Well, that's just stupid if you ask me," Carla said bluntly, abandoning the soup pot she was scrubbing and whirling around to face him, her hands on her hips. "She deserves to be with the man she loves—who, just in case you didn't know, dummy, is you."

"Well? What about you?" he retorted.

"What about me?"

"When are you and your sirena prince going to do the same?" 

Carla and Marzel had hit it off at Elena's coronation. The sirena prince had even stuck around Avalor City for a few extra weeks under the guise of discussing human sirena relations with the new queen just to spend time getting to know Carla before heading back to Coronado. Carla had been exchanging regular letters and had even had an occasional visit from the prince. Mateo just assumed they were pretty serious, in spite of the long distance nature of their relationship.

"Ugh, thats different!" 

"Oh? Enlighten me then."

She sighed in a long suffering manner. "Have you forgotten that I used to be on Avalor's most wanted list? Or the fact that he's a prince?"

Mateo laughed, rolling his eyes. "And it's different, how exactly?"

"Because I am a former criminal and you are a paragon of virtue and purity. Which is annoying actually." She made a face at him, but bumped her hip playfully against his as she bent over the sink to continue scrubbing the pot. "If anyone in this realm deserves a happily ever after, it's you and your queen."

Mateo blushed at that, unable to help the smile. "Well, thanks," he replied. "I still think it's up to Elena, considering her position. But I appreciate the sentiment." They worked quietly together for a few moments before Mateo glanced sidelong at this young woman who had been many things to him over the years—a wanted criminal, a temptress, a pest, a student, a friend and now—a sister. "For what it's worth," he said quietly. "I think you deserve a happily ever after of your own just as much as anyone."

The young, former malvago glanced up from her work with a softer smile than Mateo was used to seeing from her and whispered, "Thanks," before the pair fell into a companionable silence as they worked together to finish the job they'd started. 

It was times like that when he couldn't help but think that perhaps this new strange family dynamic wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. A Wizard and His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mateo returns to the palace where Elena is waiting up for him. They share a heart to heart talk before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eleteo fluff. I should mention that the end of the chapter does toe the line of SFW and beyond, but I was careful to keep things implied so I could maintain the T rating. Implied intimacy and the scene fades to black in the end. Also, for the JTV fans, there is a direct reference to an episode. Let me know if you catch it xD

The moon was high in the sky by the time Mateo began making his way back to the palace. His mother put up quite the fuss at his lack of a horse, but Mateo had ridden with Armando that day. The chief of the castle borrowed one of the royal carriages to go visit his own family farm well outside the city and offered Mateo a ride since they were going in the same direction. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and Armando was good company during the long drive, chattering happily about his new life as a married man _and_ soon to be father.

Sure, it left the young royal wizard without his usual transportation home at the end of the evening Mateo didn't mind, however, because as a master wizard, he had discovered plenty of magical methods for traveling quickly, no horse required. This time the young wizard had simply used the shapeshifting potion he always carried with him these days and had taken on his jaquin form (earning a few jealous comments from Carla in the process, much to his amusement). Breathing deeply of the brisk night air, Mateo was now soaring high over the Moon Cliffs, back towards the city and the palace on the hilltop beyond. 

The wide expanse of black velvet night sky was a great place to think and sort out his thoughts. He was alone and at peace, the only sounds the rustling of wings and the wind in his ears. Things had been rapidly changing all around him for months now and he wasn't sure how he felt, aside from awkward and out of place. The home he'd shared for nearly two decades with his mother alone had two more people living in it as his family had literally doubled overnight. 

That alone was a huge adjustment that wasn't helped by the fact that everyone in his life was getting married. Just a few months before, Gabe and Naomi hosted a beautiful, intimate wedding on the royal cruiser out at sea, followed closely by Armando and Marlena, and, more recently, his mother and Victor Delgado.

Of course, Mateo was happy for all of them and wanted nothing more than for his loved ones to find joy in their lives. The truth was that he struggled to adjust to these changes. Everything was different and he felt out of place and was left wondering how he fit into their lives now. 

It also made him wonder if Carla was right. Was he doing something wrong by not pursuing the topic of marriage with Elena? He loved his queen more than his own life and truly believed that if she wanted to get married, it was fully her decision. He didn't want to pressure her. Not only that, but he stood by the fact that she was a queen and deserved a happily ever after fit for a queen. He wasn't sure a fatherless young man with such a humble upbringing was good enough for his queen.

In spite of these tumultuous thoughts, he smiled as his mind settled on his soul partner, someone who made him truly happy. She hadn't changed one bit over the years and as long as he was by her side, he felt everything else would fall into place. He knew exactly where he fit in and life with Elena was simply beautiful.

The palace drew near now and the slim built, red jaquin banked to the left, circling the western tower, his watchful eye noting the lamplight beyond the double doors on the balcony he was aiming to land on. Good. That meant she was still awake, not that he was surprised, mind you. His queen was an eternal night owl and rarely went to bed before the wee hours of the morning, which explained her reluctance to rise as early as she ought to each morning.

He swooped down, beating his wings as he came in for a landing on the moonlit balcony, standing in front of the double doors and scraping his claws gently against the wrought iron frame, waiting. It was only a moment before the nightgown clad queen arrived at the window, smirking down at her lover as she opened the door and let him in. 

"I was wondering if you'd be home tonight," she commented dryly, running a hand over his furry head and along his spine as he padded in past her and wriggled out of the over-the-shoulder satchel he'd been wearing. "I was about to come out looking for you, you know," she added.

Mateo cocked his head to one side, his ears twitching with the motion before he began nosing through his bag. "Were you just looking for an excuse to go all jaquin again?"

Her eyes danced with amusement as she clicked the door shut and turned to watch him, a coy smile curving her lips as she replied, "Maybe."

Mateo straightened, a tiny vial delicately held between his teeth as he carefully poured a drop over his paw. The last things Elena saw were his hazel green jaquin eyes sparkling up at her before the flash of magical light had her squinting against the brightness. When the light faded, the furry red and yellow patterned jaquin had vanished, a tall, slender young man with unruly chestnut curls in its place grinned back at her.

Elena immediately went to him, kissing him soundly as she slipped her arms around his middle and leaned her head against his chest. As if he were the missing half of a puzzle, Mateo curved himself comfortably around her, his arms automatically wrapping around her shoulders, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"Maybe we should plan a night to go flying soon," he suggested, his fingers idly toying with a strand of her hair. "Perhaps tomorrow night after your birthday dinner party."

Elena sighed. "Ah yes. My birthday."

He frowned at the unexpected flash of annoyance and anxiety along the soul bond. "You don't sound particularly happy about it. I thought you'd be excited over the excess chocolate and cake."

"Oh I am! It's just I wish they wouldn't make such a fuss over it," she explained. "A birthday parade is really a bit much, if you ask me. I would rather have a quiet dinner at home with you and our friends and family, you know?"

Mateo chuckled quietly. "One of the drawbacks to being queen, I suppose. Everyone always wants to make a fuss."

"Indeed. Naomi says that the people deserve to celebrate their queen. Probably Esteban's influence," she grumbled, earning another chuckle from Mateo.

"If only you weren't so lovable." Mateo spoke in a deadpan tone. "But unfortunately that is not the case and we all can't help but make a huge fuss over you, _mi amor_." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's a terrible burden, but I suppose somebody must bear it," she sighed dramatically, barely masking the laughter in her voice. "But honestly, after all of that fanfare, a quiet night out flying with you sounds fantastic."

"It's a date then." Mateo smiled, pulling away and pressing a kiss to her nose before walking over to the closet where his pajamas were still neatly folded on the footstool near the curtain. Exactly where he'd left them that morning. 

Once he and Elena had decided to officially take their relationship to the next step, from best friends and soul partners to courting lovers, sharing a bed had quickly become a regular occurrence. In the early days, Mateo had tried to be discreet, making a show of going to his own room early in the evening and waking up early to sneak back there in the wee hours of the morning before the staff rose for the day. The trouble was that the palace never slept, not really, and there were eyes everywhere. 

It had been the chancellor who had put a stop to it. Naomi cornered him in his workshop one afternoon and told him he was being stupid. Everyone knew what he and Elena were up to and everyone supported the couple. She said they should just own up to it like adults. He later learned that she'd had a similar conversation with Elena and that was the day he'd moved some of his things into the queen's suite while she'd moved a few of her things into the royal wizard's quarters.

With the exception of the rare occasion when one of them was traveling, they'd been happily sharing a bed ever since. Even Elena's morning entourage had taken to waiting outsider to give them privacy, the chancellor having tasked Mateo with making sure the queen was up and ready on time each morning. Of course, Elena loved her sleep and put up a good fight most days, but Mateo was more afraid of what Naomi might do to him than his queen. The chancellor may be their best friend, but she ran a tight ship and did not tolerate tardiness.

Mateo smiled to himself as he changed out of his wizard robe and into the soft flannel pajama pants and shirt, thinking about how nice it felt to wake up beside her almost every morning and getting to be the one she smiled at first, even if her smile often turned quickly into a pout when he inevitably had to encourage her to get moving for the day. At least she was persuadable with plenty of snuggles and kisses. 

Once he'd slid the soft, stretchy shirt over his head and adjusted the hem, tugging it down past the waistband of his pants, he stepped back into the bedroom, his gaze automatically found his lover already sitting on the bed, the covers pulled over her lap as she flipped through one of the many tawdry romance novels from the royal library collection. Apparently they were a favorite genre of Luisa's and Elena had taken a liking to them ever since her coronation, citing the fact that she needed some light reading after carrying the heavy responsibilities of the crown all day long. 

As he crossed the room, she glanced up, her gaze soft as she spotted him. She pulled the corner of the covers down on the empty side of the bed and patted the mattress wordlessly.

"Good book?" Mateo asked, sitting on the bed and swinging his legs under the covers as he scooted back to comfortably lean against the small mountain of pillows stacked against The headboard.

"Well, yes, actually," she said with a wicked grin. "And quite educational, really. You should give it a read sometime. I've found a lot of interesting ideas in these pages."

Mateo snorted, though his cheeks flushed pink. "I've heard those books give an unrealistic portrayal of—things."

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "But I suppose there's only one way to find out—" She giggled at Mateo's shocked expression. "Seriously though, it would be a lot more fun than the reports I was reading just before you got here anyways." She sighed, gesturing to a pile of parchment on her night stand. "Apparently that strange cult has come down from the mountains and is causing trouble in Central Avalor now."

Mateo's eyes immediately widened with sympathy and his slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'd hoped it was just a one time problem, but I suppose that was wishful thinking."

"Unfortunately." She leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to his side. "Since magic is involved, I'm thinking I'll send you to investigate soon. And maybe Victor and Carla too."

Mateo simply nodded in agreement. Awkward personal issues aside, he honestly didn't mind teaming up with his stepfather and stepsister. Victor and Carla had proven themselves to be quite competent magical students and were helpful on these kinds of missions. Particularly because they possessed a specific kind of people skills that Mateo lacked, making them excellent both at gathering information without drawing attention to themselves and in recognizing lies and deception. Not only that, but they were particularly adept at detecting and identifying dark magic. 

"Whatever you need, I'm your wizard." He kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Thanks, Mateo," she said softly. "I know I can always count on you."

"No matter what."

She smiled, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek. "Ok, enough business," she said, her mood shifting and a smile curving her lips. "I was waiting for you to get back specifically because I wanted to hear about dinner with your _family_." 

Her expression became confused when he cringed slightly. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "I'm fine. Everything's fine!" He wasn't about to tell her about his conversation with Carla. Not a chance.

"That's not true," she insisted, her tone firm. "And you know that I know it." She put her book down and pointed to the tattoo on her arm, grinning crookedly as she said, "Soul partner, remember?" She reached to take his hand, interlacing her fingers with his as she prompted him gently, "What's going on, Mateo?"

Of course he couldn't hide anything from her, especially not his feelings. That was part of the magic of the soul bond. Mateo exhaled sharply through his nose, answering reluctantly. "Oh it's mostly the same old thing. My mom making eyes at Victor. Victor teasing me about being my _papa_ now. Carla being insufferable about it all. Everything at home still feels strange after the wedding."

That much was absolutely true. 

Elena listened, understanding and sympathy sparking in her eyes. "Ah. I see. Well, that's all understandable. The wedding was just a few weeks ago, so needing time to adjust seems pretty normal." She paused, raising an eyebrow. "But seriously? Victor is trying to get you to call him "papa"?" She snorted at the thought. 

"Ugh, no." Mateo groaned. "It's more like he keeps calling me "son" or "mijo" and winking like he knows it bugs me."

Rolling her eyes, Elena squeezed his hand. "That sounds exactly like him, actually. Just don't react and he'll eventually tire of the teasing and stop." She laughed lightly before sobering and asking, "Though, aside from needing time to adjust, I'm curious why it bothers you so much."

Mateo thought hard about her question, an old, dull ache of a memory nagging at the back of his mind. "Well," he sighed, "I told you about my dad—I mean, um, Nicolàs, didn't I?"

Elena nodded, bits and pieces of a conversation from over a year ago coming back to her. Mateo had told her about the man he'd thought was his father for the first 8 years of his life—a professor of Maruvian studies at the University—and how he'd been arrested for some unknown crime against Shuriki. It had been quite the life changing moment for Mateo at the time. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she rubbed his arm comfortingly, tracing an idle finger over the Maruvian script tattooed there. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, after the night he was taken away," he began quietly. "Mama and I had to learn to live on our own. I've been without a dad for over fifteen years now. Anything that reminds me of that night is kind of upsetting. Maybe it's silly, but I don't like to think about that night."

"I don't think it's silly at all." She paused. "Maybe you should just tell him? I'm sure he would understand. We've all suffered lingering scars at the hands of that witch."

Mateo snorted. "I don't know about that. I think he'd probably just laugh at how pathetic I sound being a twenty two year old man with 'daddy issues'."

Pursing her lips to keep from laughing, Elena shook her head in protest, "I doubt that. We all know that Victor tends to think he's more hilarious than he is, but he's generally not mean spirited, at least, not anymore. Not only that, but even if you aren't comfortable calling him such, he has the heart of a father, which makes me thinks he probably does care for you, or at least understands where you're coming from. I mean, think about it. I bet Carla had similar issues about her mother and having Rafa come in to her life. She hasn't had nearly as long to process everything that happened with Ash."

"Maybe," he allowed, slipping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close. "I probably just need more time to adjust. There have been a lot of changes lately." He smiled, leaning in for a long, slow kiss. "I'm just glad this is still the same," he murmured against her lips, grinning as he changed the topic, "So—maybe you could read me some of those unrealistic portrayals from that book of yours."

Giggling, Elena simply kissed him and nodded, turning to read the book as Mateo shifted to lean his head on her shoulder. 

" _She needed him._ " Elena read, her tone sultry and mysterious. Mateo squirmed, goosebumps flashing over his arms.

" _She needed him in a way she had never needed anything._ " Her eyes flicked to Mateo's briefly, a crooked smile curving the corner of her lips as he swallowed hard. " _She needed his hands on her body, his lips on her mouth._ "

Mateo grinned, reaching over to pluck the book from her hands, tossing it to the floor as his lips crashed into hers. She giggled as he gently pressed her down into the pillows, immediately losing himself in her kisses. 

"I'll always be here for you, Mateo." She smiled against his lips, one hand moving to cup his cheek, pushing a stray curl behind his ear. "No matter what. I promise."

Heart swelling with the love he felt for his queen, Mateo's kisses became lazy and lingering, as if they had all the time in the world. Though they had been lovers for nearly two years, Mateo never grew tired of exploring her every curve, nor of her doing the same. Each time they came together like this, it was a bit different—sometimes slow and sweet, sometimes fiery and impatient—and yet, it was always the same in all the best ways. Mateo was always left with an overwhelming sense of bliss and happiness, filled to overflowing until he thought his heart would burst with emotions too big for him to bear alone. 

This night was no different as Mateo blindly reached for the tamborita he kept propped up by the bed and tapped it against the bedside table, thinking the incantation that put the lamps out, bathing the couple in soothing darkness. 

"My wizard is so handy," Elena murmured with a smile as her fingers tangled in his unruly chestnut curls, her leg curving over the crook of his hip. 

"Anything for you, mi amor," came his whispered reply as he left a trail of kisses from her lips, across her jaw, and down to the soft skin in the crook of her neck. 

As the couple settled in for the night, Mateo couldn't help but feel that in spite of the the uncertainty he felt in so many other matters, at least this one part of his life was safe and secure and comfortable. Elena was his rock and as long as he was by her side, he knew he could face anything.


	3. A Royal Parade: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's birthday parade does not go according to plan when an unexpected guest shows up to cause trouble.

The dawn came more quickly than either of the two lovers would have liked, especially considering that on this particular morning there would be no time for their usual slow, lazy wake up routine. Indeed, with it came a fully booked schedule of celebration and festivities from sunup to sundown all in honor of the queen's birthday.

"How do I look?" Elena smiled brightly, turning from the vanity mirror, setting her tiara atop the elaborately braided updo. 

How it was possible for her to look so heartbreakingly gorgeous each and every day? Even after so many years as first her best friend and now her lover, Mateo was still dazzled by her simple presence.

Today she wore a gown of rich violet at the insistence of Ixlan, who had surprised them all when she proven to be an oddly talented seamstress—this was, of course, thanks to her own lover's patient instruction over the past few years. The ancient maruvian warrior had insisted on helping design and construct the queen's birthday gown, stating that the purple would be a much better color on her than her usual red or blue.

Looking at Elena now, Mateo couldn't help but agree. She was a vision in the deep violet taffeta a-line gown. The skirt flared out gently from her hips, falling softly just above the floor while hand embroidered floral vines bedazzled with tiny crystalline beads in a slightly darker shade as the fabric snaked up the skirts, completely covering the bodice from her hips up to the sweetheart neckline in a delicate lace pattern. The dress was strapless and tailored to perfection, a snug fitting, cap sleeved shrug of the same embroidered lace as the skirt and navy blue sash set off the look very nicely.

"I—um—er—you look—" he stammered a bit before catching himself, his smile softening when he noticed her tiara—a lighter, simpler version of the crown she'd worn for her coronation—had slipped to one side. A fairly common occurrence anytime she had need of wearing the ornate headpieces. "Only—"

"Only what?" Her eyes followed his, glancing straight up as he moved forward, reaching for the crown and gently adjusting it, fixing the hairpins and securing it into place.

"There," he said quietly, brushing a loose strand of hair back from her cheek. "Now you're perfect. Happy birthday, _mi reina_." His hands cradled her jaw and he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. 

"Yes, yes, she's very beautiful." Naomi tutted impatiently, bustling across the room and shoving Mateo back, inserting herself and a few feet of space between the couple. "But can you please pick your jaw up off the floor and stop distracting her so we can get a move on? We have a tight schedule and the people are waiting to see their queen." Mateo flushed crimson, rubbing at the back of his neck as he exchanged a sheepish look with Elena. 

"It's a birthday party, not a military exercise, Nomes." Gabe smirked from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe, watching the exchange with great amusement. 

"And you!" Naomi hissed, whirling on her husband and poking him in the chest. "Speaking of military exercises, don't you have a security plan to brief the queen on?"

"Oh, right! Of course!" Adopting an immediately repentant expression, Gabe rubbed at the spot where she'd jabbed her finger and pushed away from the wall, standing a bit taller. "Well, it's pretty standard procedure actually. A platoon of my best troops and the arcane defense squad stand ready to march in the parade. The platoon will be split, half marching in formation around the queen's carriage and the other half dispersed evenly throughout the parade, the arcane knights marching with the first group. I will be riding with Naomi and Esteban in the chancellor's carriage. More guards have already been stationed at strategic points along the parade route, ready to jump into action if the need arises."

Elena blinked, eyebrows flicking upwards. "Er—it's a very—thorough—er—plan." She chose her words carefully, in a manner Mateo understood meant she was trying not to be rude or dismissive. "But I have to ask—are we expecting trouble? This seems a bit much for a simple carriage ride through Avalor City. I should think that between you and Mateo I'm in perfectly capable hands."

Gabe and Naomi exchanged an uncomfortable grimace. "Actually—" Gabe hedged with an apologetic look. "I had a much simpler security plan in place until this morning."

Eyes narrowing, Elena crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other leg. "What are you not telling me?" Elena asked slowly, her voice edged with suspicion. 

Mateo stayed quiet, listening intently. It was no secret that Gabe had been overeager regarding Elena's safety in his early days as her personal guard, but had loosened up quite a bit over the past few years, finding a healthier balance for both himself and Elena's sanity. So if he was reverting to his past overprotective tendencies, something must be seriously wrong.

"Well, to be perfectly honest--I was going to save the report for tomorrow's advisory board meeting, but there are rumors that the cult we've been investigating has moved on to Villa Linda and I received word that the Sunbird Temple was ransacked last night.

Elena's eyebrows knit together as she listened. "And you didn't think that was important to tell me because...?"

"There isn't much to tell yet." Gabe shrugged. "I've already talked with Chief Migs and we've deployed a recon squad to investigate the village and the temple. The whole thing makes me uneasy if only because Villa Linda isn't that far from here. But we all agreed that the risk wasn't enough to cancel the celebration, so Nomes and I came up with this updated security plan early this morning on the off chance that something does happen."

Mateo glanced between Elena and Gabe. Elena was clearly unhappy with this news, but she knew as well as he did that Gabe's instincts were usually on point.

Eyes flashing, Elena glowered at no one in particular. "Honestly, I have half a mind to grab my scepter and go investigate these so called cultists myself—" It was clear that she was angry. Not at Gabe, but at whoever was causing these problems. 

"You can't!" Naomi interjected quickly. "If you cancel the celebration now, people will talk. And not in the good way. We don't want to create a panic over alleged rumors."

"Naomi is right," Mateo agreed, moving around to stand beside Elena, resting a hand on her back. "We don't know that there is any real danger yet. I think we should at least wait until we have some concrete information and in the meantime—" He took her hand, interlacing his fingers in hers. "—let everyone make a big fuss over their queen. I'll be right there by your side, tamborita at the ready. And thankfully, your royal scepter is both beautiful and deadly—a lot like you, actually." 

Elena flushed with pleasure and Mateo grinned crookedly at the familiar fluttering in his stomach that did not belong to him. 

"It's agreed then!" Naomi said brightly, interrupting the moment before they could get distracted by each other once again. She tapped at her clipboard, checking her list before moving to the door, holding it open. 

"I guess that's our cue," Mateo grinned, offering Elena his arm as Gabe did the same for Naomi. 

"I think so," Elena replied, taking his elbow and heading out into the hallway. "Let's go see what all the fuss is about." 

"Pretty sure you are what all of the fuss is about," Gabe teased as they walked down the grand staircase to the wide, sweeping double doors of the entrance hall. 

"Of course she is," Naomi laughed. "This is our queen we're talking about. She's a very big deal, you know."

"Oh hush, you two." Elena pouted, but she was laughing through pursed lips. Mateo snorted a laugh. It was moments like this when he felt all was right in the world, moments filled with teasing and laughter with his best friends. 

They entered the courtyard where a line of open royal carriages, shimmering bright in the warm morning sun awaited them. 

Mateo offered a hand to help Elena up into her carriage before climbing in after her, exchanging a look with Gabe, nodding firmly before settling beside her. The longer he thought about it, the more uneasy Mateo felt about the trouble simmering. But he and Gabe were in agreement that they would protect the queen at any personal cost.

Just a few moments later, the procession began its trek down the hill and into the city, the musicians leading the way, followed by the chancellor's carriage, then the rest of the royal family and finally the queen's carriage with Elena and Mateo. The guard marched in formation, dispersed throughout the parade just as Gabe had planned. Mateo thought that even if an entire platoon of royal guards as security detail was a bit much, they did make for an impressive sight on parade.

The stucco homes lining the main avenue, bright and as multi-hued as a fresh bouquet of wildflowers, rose regally above the procession, vivid in the morning sun. The people had turned out en masse to celebrate their queen's birthday, thousands lining the streets, waving and cheering and calling out as the royal procession passed by. 

This must be the greatest gift any ruler could receive—to have the love of the people in a time of everlasting peace. The very idea filled Mateo with happiness that quickly outshone his unease. 

Elena gasped, immediately drawing Mateo's attention. Following her gaze, his smile softened as he saw what had captured her interest—a beautifully painted banner stretched between six people saying "Happy Birthday Queen Elena!"

Interlacing his fingers with hers, Mateo leaned in to murmur as he continued waving with his free hand, "The people sure do love their queen."

She didn't reply, and she didn't need to. Her eyes shining as she squeezed his hand spoke volumes.

Of course this was nothing new. Elena had been beloved by her people back when she was nothing more than an impossible dream. The lost princess of Avalor had been but a whispered myth to most, Mateo included. And from the moment she returned, it was impossible not to love her. 

The carriages rolled down the main avenue and onto the Via Mercado, the people's joy contagious. That along with Elena practically shouting her own joy down the soul bond sent all of Mateo's immediate worries and concerns to the back of his mind. He was just so happy to be there in the moment, sharing this special day with the woman he loved. As far as he was concerned, she deserved every ounce of the adoration and more.

Arriving at the main plaza, Mateo grinned as he spotted his family in the crowd, waving to his mother and Victor, who had come early to get a good spot in front. Glancing around, he spotted Carla perched on a second floor ledge of Doña Paloma's Emporium, idly twirling her tamborita between her fingers. She grinned and winked, raising the tamborita in a sort of salute. Mateo simply shook his head, amused. He had to hand it to her, however. Being a bit on the short side, she wasn't a fan of crowds, so he was impressed by the fact that she'd found such a comfortable vantage point. Though he was certain Doña Paloma would not be nearly as impressed if she saw the young woman using her building as if it were a park bench.

The procession came to a stop, circling the big fountain. A small jab of unease flickered through Mateo as the crowds pressed closer, cheering and calling out to their queen. Perhaps he'd been hanging out around Gabe for too long, but he didn't like the way the carriage was closed in with no easy way of getting out in case trouble arose.

Elena had no such qualms, however, and simply smiled and waved, raising both hands into the air in a gesture that all knew meant she had something to say. The crowd quieted, waiting eagerly to hear what their queen had to say.

"My fellow Avalorans! Thank you so much for coming out to celebrate this day with me. It truly warms my heart to see—"

As she continued speaking, Mateo was distracted by an odd movement in the corner of his eye. Glancing up to a nearby rooftop, he gasped. A white cloaked figure stood above them, robes fluttering in the breeze. They stood tall, their attention clearly on the queen, though their face was hidden in the shadows of a hooded cloak.

Mateo blinked and the figure was gone. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, scanning the rooftops for signs of the white robed person. Had he been imagining things?

Every instinct in his body screamed at Mateo to do something, but he didn't want to cause a scene during Elena's speech, particularly if there was no actual threat. He glanced over to the carriage parked ahead of them and saw Gabe and Naomi watching Elena with interest, along with the rest of the royal family. Even Ixlan was at ease. If neither Gabe nor the ancient Maruvian warrior was on alert, then perhaps Mateo was indeed just imagining trouble that didn't exist.

Mateo tensed and the hair on his neck stood on end as he tried to focus on what Elena was saying. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, and his fingers twitched by his side, itching to reach for the drum wand on his back.

He desperately wanted to draw his tamborita, but couldn't do so without drawing attention. It was one of the few downsides to life at the side of a queen, he was always standing in a spotlight.

It happened in the space of a breath. With absolutely no warning or fanfare, a voice behind them muttered an incantation, and Mateo could sense the magic crackling in the air as the spell was released. On instinct born of years of practice, Mateo drew his tamborita, shouting, " _Ximocu_!" whirling around and leaping between a rather startled Elena and the spell, creating a protective shield around the carriage. He'd acted just in time, as the spell bounced harmlessly off of his shield.

The crowd erupted into a panic as people ran and scrambled to get out of the path of the malvago now slinging spells over their heads towards the queen. People were now pressed in so close around all sides of the carriage that it made escaping to safety impossible, even if Elena would have allowed it.

Elena quickly recovered from the initial shock and drew her scepter, shouting, "Blaze!" while Mateo focused his energy on maintaining the shield.

The robed figured parried the attack and sent another spell slamming against Mateo's shield.

Mateo's grip tightened around the handle of his tamborita as the figure laughed, a dark, unpleasant sound. The arcane guards wove through the crowd, struggling to get a clear shot but unwilling to risk accidentally stunning an innocent bystander. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Carla dropping down from her perch on the window ledge and dart into an alley between the buildings. He didn't have time to wonder where she was running off to as another spell nearly sent him stumbling from the impact against his shield.

"Mateo! The people!" Elena cried out, sending another blaze spell at the man's feet. "We can't let him hurt anyone!"

She was right. Reluctantly, Mateo released the shield, slamming his hand on the tamborita with a shouted, "Conglari!" The malvago dodged, returning a spell made up of purple smoke and sparks. Blocking quickly, Mateo responded with a trio of stunning spells.

The malvago's training was evident, he moved like a viper, dodging and striking with surprising speed and agility.

The volley of attacks continued, he and Elena doing their best to keep the malvago's attention off of the innocents. They had to end this before someone got hurt, but neither wizard nor queen could find a weakness in the malvago's defenses. 

Mateo gasped, eyes going wide when a golden glowing figure rose in the air from behind the row of townhouses, and he recognized the smirking grin of Carla Delgado as she shot a stunning spell at the malvago, hitting him squarely in the back. 

Screams arose from the crowd as the malvago crumpled, tumbling down the slanted eave of the rooftop. Before Mateo could cast the levitation spell that would catch the unconscious attacker, a flash of electricity sparked and the man vanished, reappearing on the street below, limp in the arms of the lightning warrior.

Mateo breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Ixlan had managed to catch the malvago. He let her and Gabe deal with him, turning to Elena, his eyes wide with concern. His queen stood tall, her scepter still in hand as she surveyed the scene of chaos before her. Elena put on a strong facade but he could see that she was shaken, the unease flickering deep in the back of her eyes sent nerves buzzing along the soul bond. 

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking her over for any other signs of distress.

She nodded, a small crooked smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Oh just fine," she said lightly, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "A random attack from a fanatical cultist is exactly what I was hoping to receive for my birthday."

Mateo couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Well, it was certainly exciting. Though I thought we'd left that kind of excitement behind when we defeated Ash and those shades."

"So did I, if I'm being honest."

Mateo reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze, his attention flicking to the petite, dark haired young woman who had just emerged from the crowd and was grinning up at them, tamborita in hand.

"Nice spellwork," Mateo praised his sister and pupil. "Didn't I tell you _levaluq_ was good for more than just showing off to mama around the house?"

Carla stuck out her tongue at him and let herself into the carriage, plopping down onto a velvet covered bench seat. "You're welcome, by the way."

Mateo laughed, exchanging a look with Elena as he said, "Right. Thanks for saving my neck back there." 

"Yes, thank you, Carla," Elena added with a warm smile. "Someone might have gotten hurt had that had gone on much longer."

"Someone like you," Mateo reminded her.

This earned him a mock indignant look from the queen before she nodded in agreement, smiling sheepishly.

Carla looked between them before shrugging, nonchalant. "It was no big deal. Though, I gotta say, I am wondering why those cultists decided to attack the queen of all people?"

Something about her tone caught Mateo's attention, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her a bit more closely. The fact that there was a problem with a cult was not common knowledge. He had a sneaking suspicion that Gabe or Naomi had tipped her off and that her convenient vantage point over the crowd was no coincidence. He kept quiet, however, because it didn't matter how she knew. He was just grateful she'd been there to help. 

"That is the question of the hour, isn't it?" Elena was thoughtful, watching over the crowd as the guards worked to re-establish order with the crowd. "This doesn't fit any of the patterns from the reports—he didn't demand anything, he targeted me, and he acted alone. It's really very odd."

Mateo opened his mouth to voice his thoughts when Gabe's serious, all business voice cut in— "Your majesty! Are you ok? We really should get you back to the palace where it's safe."

Smiling down at the general of her guard in a reassuring sort of way, Elena shook her head. "I'm fine, Gabe. Really. And no. I think I'm more needed here." When Gabe looked like he was about to disagree, she continued, "Think about it, there's no sign of any accomplices and we are on high alert. It will calm the people much more quickly if I am seen here. We should continue on with the festivities and invite them for cake at Castillo Park."

"She's right, Gabe." Naomi had just squeezed her way through the crowd and had rested a hand on his back. "Elena is far from helpless. If we want to encourage peace and order, we should stick to the plan. We can ask the jaquins to fly patrols and you can establish a perimeter with your guards."

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed a breath. "I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Naomi grinned, stretching up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "Naomi knows best, remember?"

Mateo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Except when she doesn't," he teased.

"Ooh, burn!" Carla snickered from where she was still lounging on the velvet bench seat. 

Naomi shot them both a mock glare and was about to retort when Gabe interjected. "Fine. But I'm establishing a perimeter around the park and calling for reinforcements from the palace and setting patrols around the city to do a sweep for any possible accomplices."

"That works," Elena agreed. "Just please make sure the perimeter is around the park and not directly around me. You know how I hate staring at a wall of guard's backs when I'm trying to enjoy my cake."

"Don't worry, Gabe!" Mateo added before Gabe could protest. "Carla and I will be right there, tamboritas at the ready and on alert. Isn't that right, Carla?"

The young woman's eyes lit up and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically. She liked to try and play at being the smooth operator, but Mateo knew she relished any opportunity to use her magic for something that was actually important. 

Gabe eyed Mateo a moment and nodded his assent the plan. It was one thing they 100% agreed on, even if they tended to go about it differently—Elena's safety and well being was their top priority. It had taken years, but they each had learned to understand the other's perspective.

Elena beamed up at Mateo, mouthing silently, _Thanks._ Mateo winked, grinning back at her. He knew it wouldn't set well with her to hide in the palace, particularly if she might be needed to defend her people. 

While the group had been discussing the next step and coming to an agreement, the crowd in the square had thinned out enough that they could finally move the carriages. Naomi directed everyone to head to Castillo Park before dragging Gabe back to their carriage where Esteban was waiting. Carla happily stayed right where she was, enjoying the attention the queen's carriage received as they rolled through the city.

Mateo had to admit that he was still uneasy and would feel better about taking Elena back to the palace, but he also knew when to push the issue of her safety and when to compromise. With the attacker apprehended, it was time for compromise. Besides, it was her birthday and he wanted her to be able to enjoy it. 

Though she was focused on waving to the people as she passed by, Elena leaned against his arm and he took her free hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Mateo would stay by her side and do his best to make sure she was safe and happy. That had always been his way where she was concerned and though there were many things in his life that had changed recently, that was one thing that would never change if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note, but I know purple is usually a Carla color but I really wanted to play on Ixlan's line from "Elena's Day Off" "I disagree. I think she looks much better in purple" so Elena is breaking out of her usual color palette to don a purple gown for the day :)


End file.
